1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk having audio data and still picture data recorded thereon, a reproduction apparatus and a reproduction method for reproducing information recorded on the optical disk, and a recording medium having a program stored thereon for causing the reproduction apparatus to carrying out a method for reproducing information recorded on the optical disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
One application for a DVD-Audio is a “slide show” application for reproducing a plurality of still pictures in a prescribed order synchronously with (or asynchronously with) reproduction of audio information. A typical “slide show” application is a music application for sequentially displaying still pictures related to the lyrics of a song synchronously with reproduction of the song.
In a conventional music application, a plurality of still pictures to be displayed for a specific song and the order of displaying the plurality of still pictures are predetermined.
Title producers have demanded a system in which a plurality of still picture groups are prepared for a specific song and one of the still picture groups is selectively displayed. Herein, the term “still picture group” refers to a group of a plurality of still pictures.
In order to select one of the plurality of still picture groups in accordance with an input from a user, a menu needs to be displayed. Preferably, such a menu can be retrieved at an arbitrary time by operating a button on a device such as a remote control or the like.
However, the contents of the menu are different from one song to another. Providing a menu retrieval button for each song requires many menu retrieval buttons, which makes operation by a remote control or other devices difficult.